


Cool Water

by stuffbyshelbyfics



Series: Witchy Pines [12]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Healing, Hypnotism, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffbyshelbyfics/pseuds/stuffbyshelbyfics
Summary: a lil drabble i wrote a short while ago





	Cool Water

“...And zero,” said Dipper. “You’re all the way down now, sunken to the very bottom of this clear, cool little pool. Every concern or thought you had has just floated away back to the surface, leaving you heavy and sleepy and more relaxed than you’ve ever been.” He cupped Pacifica’s face in his hands, remembering to breathe after a split second when he was momentarily lost in the quiet beauty of her sleeping face. “There’s nothing here to worry you, nobody here to wake you. It’s just you and me down here, watching the sun’s light on the water’s surface…”


End file.
